Cell Love
by Yuki Ekomiyo
Summary: A girl, Izumi, has a crush on a guy at her school. One day, they met each other at school and .....
1. ¡¹¡¸ First sight ¡¸¡¹

*x* Cellphone Love *x*  
  
Yuki Ekomiyo  
  
~ Chapter One ~  
  
It was Febuary 7 and that was also the first day I really talked to him. He had a dark hair colour and had a mysterious blue eyes. He was always alone and quiet. I tried to have a conversation with him but I was not brave enough to do so. I memorized his whole timetable. He usually woke up at 7:00 and slept at 10:00 if there was school on the next day. He walked to school everyday at 7:45. That was why I left my house at 7:45 everyday..... He was good at mostly very subjects and he was always surrounded by girls. However, he didn't receive high marks whenever there was a group assignment. His cellphone was as same as my cellphone model. Our cellphone could be connected if I only knew his cell number. But even if I have his number, he would not care anyway. This weirdo, I mean this cool guy, was called Kouji, Kouji Minamoto.  
  
*x* At school during lunch time *x*  
  
Finally, the band class was over. I was not very interested in music but because of my best friend, Yumiko, who wanted to have a relaxing block, or else I would never picked this class. Actually, there was another reason that I picked this class. It was nothing about Yumiko. It was about him, Kouji. He was one of the top students in Mr. Kanzaki's class. Kouji liked to play guiter and he was very good at it. Yumiko played piano and I played flute. As I was walking down in the hallway, carrying my backpack. I could barely see anyone because I was thinking about the Math test next block. Suddenly, I bumped at someone. It was Kouji. My and his backpack were on the floor and so were we. He stood up quickly and picked me up. This was the first time I touched my hand and the first time we looked into each other's eyes. He bend down and picked up our backpacks. There was a problem. Our packs were the same. Both of us didn't dare to open the zipper of the backpacks because if the bag he or I opened was not his or mine. That would not be a pretty picture. I looked up at him and he looked back at me. I could feel that I blushed slightly. Then, I just grabbed a backpack from his hand and walked away. I saw Yumiko sat at a table and waited for me. " Izumi, what took you so long to come here? I was bugging by a bunch of boys." I looked puzzle. " Why did the boys bug you? They don't have their lunch?" I felt rather dumb to ask this question but I was very curious. Then, I heard a sigh from Yumiko's mouth. "They bugged me because they want to know more about you!" After hearing this, I was in shock. I've already told them that I didn't like them. Why coudn't they stop? Well, all I wanted to do was to get a lunch. I unzipped the backpack and tried to find my money. Unfortunately, what I found was not my money, it was Kouji's notebook! " What's up Izumi? You look terrible." Uhh... I had nothing to say.  
  
*x* After school *x*  
  
I ran out of the Math classroom as soon as the bell rang. I rushed in the hallway with Kouji's backpack. Many boys tried to talk to me but I ignored them. I stopped running and I was panting hard. I wondered if I would find him before night time today. Luckily, I thought of an idea. I went back to my house and noticed that a note was left on the table. It said " Honey, I will be back tomorrow afternoon. There are some very serious accidents happened in my office." I sighed and walked into my bedroom. I placed Kouji's backpack on my bed and tried to search for his phone number so that we could exchange our backpacks. I searched and searched but I wasn't able to find anything about his number. I searched all of the things in his backpack except for his notebook. " I am sorry, Kouji. I have to do this." I opened his notebook and there were thousands and hundreds of words in there. Well, I thought that I had tons of time because I didn't need to go school tomorrow. I read and I found that there was something that interested me. On December, he wrote that his dad found a perfect girl who was at the same age as his to be his girlfriend and... I didn't keep on reading. I didn't believe that Kouji has a girlfriend so soon. I felt confused. Few hours later, I still couldn't find his number. I had no choice but to find him on the street.  
  
At around 6 o'clock, I didn't have strength to walk anymore. I didn't eat anything else after breakfast. I was exhausted. Suddenly, I saw a shadow that looked like Kouji. I ran to that person as fast as I could. " Finally, I found you Kouji." I handed his backpack back to him and everything went black...... I opened my eyes and I was lying on a comfortable bed. Then, I heard a knock on the door. " Come in." Kouji stepped into this room and he walked beside me. " Where is this place? What happened to me? Why are you here?" I kept asking questions but he answered none of them. Both of us were silent for few mintues. Then, Kouji broke the silence. " You fainted after you found me. I brought you back to my house." I looked away from him and figured out I was very hungry and thristy. " Here, eat this. I know you haven't eat after lunch.So did I." I took the buns and ate them quickly. Later, I realized that Kouji didn't eat either. I could not act so selfish. " Kouji, why don't you eat them with me? You are hungry too aren't you?" I looked at him and he refused. I put a bun into his mouth immediately which made him choked and he started to cough. " I am sorry! Here drink some water." He refused again and said " You drank it." I gazed at him and didn't know he care so much about this kind of thing. He walked down stairs and I followed him. He went into the kitchen and took a drink. I also went into the kitchen and washed the dish. " What are you doing?" Kouji said it in such a loud voice and it almost made me cry. I put down the dishes in the sink and walked out of the kitchen. "May I go home now, Kouji?" He looked shock. "Why do you have to ask me? You can go home whenever you want to." He gave my backpack back to me and I went out of his house.  
  
It was very dark outside. The street lights were so dim that I could barely find my way. I didn't know where his house. I was scared. Suddenly, a bright light shoned behind my back. It was Kouji. He said he would take me back home. He led me and I followed him. We kept walking without any talking. We walked and walked. Finally, we arrived. " Thanks for bringing me back home. So.. have a good night." I stepped into my house and went straight to my bedroom. I opened the window and looked at Kouij. I thought he was a very unfriendly guy at first but since this day, I found that he was a gentle boy after all. He brought me back to my house. I opened my diary and wrote all the events happened to me and Kouji. " On Febuary 7, I was walking...."  
  
Continue on Chapter two...  
  
P.S : Please review! Make common please! 


	2. ¡¸¡¹The Message¡¹¡¸

*x* Cellphone Love *x*  
  
Yuki Ekomiyo  
  
~ Chapter Two ~  
  
*x* Febuary 8 *x*  
  
I woke up today and my mom was not home yet. I opened the fidge and found that there was nothing! NOTHING! I went back into my bedroom and put on my normal clothing: purple skirt, purple hat, purple vest... I went to the super market where was near my house. I bought so many foods and daily equipment. They were very heavy that I walked as slow as a turtle. Suddenly, my cellphone rang. I looked at it and a thing poped out in the screen. It was a message, a short message from Unknown Caller. " I think you need help! " I thought to myself: I really need help. Then, someone grabbed some of my bags. I saw Yumiko. "Izumi hello! Do you miss me? " "Quit paying, Yumiko! I thought the message was from someone else!" Yumiko smiled at me and told me that the message was from someone else. " It was from Kouji. I forgot to bring my cellphone so I borrowed his. You have his number now, Izumi." I blushed slightly and asked her how did she get Kouji's cellphone. " Izumi, my parents and his parents are friends so that I went to his house today." I was enlightened. After we arrived at my house, Yumiko handed back my bags and she was gone. I went into my house and noticed my mom was already home. She grabbed my bags and cooked our lunch. I took out my cellphone after I went back into my bedroom. I saved Kouji's cell number and I wrote it down in my diary.  
  
*x* Febuary 10 *x*  
  
" Good morning Izumi. We need to go to our homeroom today!" Yumiko told me as soon as I arrived at school. She said there was a special activity for us. That was called " Know more people around you pragram." Each girl will pick a ticket with their eyes close and whoever picked a ticket that is red needs to go out with a boy who picked a red ticket. I looked at mine and it was not red. What a relief! " Ahhh... I can't believe you got a red one! " I turned and looked at Yumiko. " You have the red one Yu? This is great!" Yumiko gave out a small sigh. " Izumi, what if someone ugly picked it? The rule of this activity is be stay with your partner from 9 am to 7 pm! 10 hours! Very long!" I didn't know how to comfort her. I walked near to the window without anyone's notice and tried to see who picked the red one. I watched for few second and I saw who got it. Kouji got it! I was very happy to see that Kouji would be with Yumiko and not other girls. Suddenly, a glass breaking sound came behind me. Yumiko was slipped and twisted her ankle. So did the the glass jar. "Yu, you okay?" She was crying on the floor and every student was comforting her. " I am sorry Mrs. Nagano. I broke your favorite jar." Yumiko apologized with tears in ther eyes. " It's right now, sweetie. You want to go to the medical room?" Yumiko nodded. Then Mrs. Nagano ordered me to bring Yumiko to the room.  
  
*x* Medical Room *x*  
  
" Hey, Izumi. I won't be able to go out with whoever tomorrow. I want you to go for me." I was in shocked. I looked at her and I blushed slightly. " What's the matter? Why you are all red?" I told Yumiko why and she said it was good that she was hurt. I gave out a small sigh and I walked out of the medical room.  
  
*x* Band room *x*  
  
Yumiko and I walked into the band room. Everyone was asking about Yumiko's injury; everyone cared about her. As Mr. Kanzaki walked into the room, everyone was slient. Yumko giggled softly and then everyone started giggle with her, especially boys. I ignored all the giggling in the band room and I looked at Kouji who sat beside the person across from me instead. He was playing the strings on his guiter quietly. I looked at him for almost a minute and he finally noticed me. I blushed like cherry and I turned away from him quickly. After the band class, when I was walking out of the classroom, Kouji grabbed me. He waited till everyone in the class is gone and he started talking. He asked me why did I stare at him during the band class. I wasn't able to answer him. Luckily, Yumiko showed up and the rescued me from Kouji.  
  
*x* After school *x*  
  
I always walked home alone because Yumiko had someone to drive her back home every single day. As I walked across the bridge, I saw Kouji walking on the walkway on below. I noticed that he was near to a small pond which was on the driveway. Then, I started a thing that I never did in my life before. I messaged him throught the cellphone. "Your body will be wash up soon! " He looked around and he didn't notice he was standing right beside the small pond. ~* SpLaSh *~ He was all wet. I laughed quietly on the bridge while he was wipping the water away from his clothing. I walked back to my home and went up stairs quickly. I messaged him again. "You see now?" I looked at my cellphone for so long but he didn't reply anything. I felt depressed. Suddenly, my cellphone rang. I pressed the botton, answer, immediately. I thought it was Kouji but it was not. It was Yumiko. She reminded me that I would have to go out with someone tomorrow starting nine o'clock. I nodded and both of us hung up at the same time. I forgot about the activity before Yumiko phoned me. I rushed to my closet and took out some clothes that looked nice. At last, I chose a set of clothes that looked similar to my usual clothes: a skirt, hat, vest... but something looked differnet, the colour. My usual clothes are purple but this time I picked blue, a dark blue. I put on this set and I tied two pigtails. I looked into mirror and figured out I looked that beautiful. Suddenly, dinner is ready. I walked downtairs and she noticed that I was differnet. I told her everything about the activity. She told me to take care of myself tomorrow. Then, i had a phone call school. It was about tomorrow thing. The teacher told me to wait for the person at the temple at 9:00. The main thing is, we could not come back to school or home until seven or else our names would be written on the non- participate students list.....  
  
Continue on Chapter three ~  
  
Please review... 


End file.
